Una noche que no fue roja
by lutrova
Summary: Una fiesta y varios impulsos...


**Una noche que no fue roja. **

Con abatimiento, Teresa Lisbon observó una vez más la invitación que la estaba esperando sobre su mesa cuando llegó al trabajo y cuyo único propósito parecía ser arruinarle la mañana del lunes. Era bonita para ser elegida por un policía, el fondo azul de media noche resaltaba con la figura dorada de una típica placa del CBI.

Lo abrió sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a encontrar adentro.

_El centro de investigaciones de California celebra su cumpleaños número 50_

_Desde las siete hasta la media noche del viernes 8 de marzo habrá barra libre, buffet y pista de baile para todos los empleados del CBI en el salón del hotel "el dorado", es nuestra forma de darle las gracias a todo el personal por otro magnifico año. _

Había otra nota en la invitación indicando que podía ir con acompañante y Lisbon pensó que sería una buena idea solo mandar al acompañante.

Jane apareció en su oficina con una taza de té, la observó fijamente y soltó un silbido.

- ¡la fiesta anual!- dijo con entusiasmo- que bien, alcohol, música y un montón de gente presumiendo sobre quien tiene la pistola más grande y probablemente nuestro amigo Ron termine cantando algo de Abba sobre el escenario-

- me encantaría ver eso, pero probablemente coincida con mi cita anual con el odontólogo – dijo dejando la invitación sobre una carpeta. Todos los años era invitada y casi siempre sacaba una excusa para no ir, de hecho la última vez que había asistido fue porque su jefe de aquel entonces Virgil Minelli la amenazó con bajarle el sueldo si sacaba el cuerpo una vez más a la celebración.

Jane la miró con cara de impaciencia.

- trabajas como un burro Lisbon, no te haría mal una noche de juerga- tomó un largo sorbo de su té antes de añadir:- te dan la tarde libre, puedes comprarte un bonito vestido y tienes excusa para arreglarte el cabello-

Lisbon lo miró ceñuda.

- ¿es que acaso hay algo malo con mi cabello?-

- no- dijo de inmediato- pero si te lo alisaras más seguido…

- cuida tus palabras Jane- le advirtió- además tú no eres el más adecuado para hablar del tema, sino estoy mal también te perdiste de la fiesta del año pasado-

- yo no tengo la culpa de enfermarme por esa época- dijo con tono inocente.

- ¡tú nunca te enfermas!- repuso ella. Jane se limitó a sonreír, tomó el sobre entre sus manos y lo leyó.

- aquí dice que puedes llevar acompañante, puedes ir con Mashburn, a él le encantan esas fiestas-

- Mashburn está saliendo con alguien- murmuró Lisbon.

- ¡por favor! Mashburn rompería con Beyonce solo por estar contigo, le gustas, podrías lograr que sentara cabeza de una vez por todas-

Eso le arrancó una sonrisa a Lisbon, aunque no estaba entre sus planes conseguir un marido o algo parecido, para eso tendría que tomar unas clases intensivas de confianza.

Al ver la negativa de Lisbon Jane siguió proponiendo nombres.

- ¿Qué tal el mensajero que está como un bollo? – preguntó arqueando las cejas. Lisbon entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡prometiste que no volverías a mencionar nada relacionado con respecto a esa hipnosis!-

Jane se encogió de hombros.

- ¿y qué tal yo?- preguntó de sopetón.

- ¿tú qué?-

- vamos los dos-

De la sorpresa Lisbon casi se cae del asiento.

- ¿tú y yo? ¿en la fiesta anual? Jane se prestaría para malos entendidos- puntualizó Lisbon como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- además preferiría ir con una cabra que contigo-

- entonces ve con la cabra-

Lisbon se río.

- no lo voy hacer, gracias por la invitación, pero no gracias-

- ¿puedo señalar que estas siendo infantil? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para sacarte de estas oficina? ¿Te apunto con una pistola?

- tendría más efecto- aseguró Lisbon- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que vaya?

- porque quiero lo mejor para ti- respondió Jane.

- ahora dime la verdad-

- Hightower me ha obligado a ir- admitió al fin.

- y ahora tú quieres obligarme a mí-

- exacto, ven conmigo- suplicó.

Lisbon lo miró derrotada, le estaba chantajeando con su típica cara de cordero degollado y ambos sabían lo poco inmune que era Lisbon a esa mirada. Al final, como casi siempre, terminó cediendo.

- ¡bien!- sonrió victorioso- te recojo a las 7:30 –

- ¡dije que iba a ir, pero no que iba a ir contigo!- señaló Lisbon en vano, pues Patrick Jane, su pareja para la fiesta, ya se había marchado de la oficina.

...

Mientras Jane estacionaba el coche y caminaba con rumbo al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Lisbon, ella se acomodaba el vestido frente el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su cuarto.

Cuando llegó a la puerta Jane se detuvo y oprimió el timbre.

- ¡está abierta!- gritó una voz desde el interior.

Dio vuelta al picaporte y empujó la puerta.

- ¡dame un segundo! – la voz provenía del dormitorio de Lisbon en el segundo piso.

- ¿no sabes que nunca se debe dejar la puerta sin llave?- preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

- sí, bueno, tenía la esperanza de que alguien entrara y me robara el vestido-

Jane se dirigió entonces a la pequeña cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua pues sentía que el esmoquin lo estaba asfixiando. Luego caminó por todo el piso echando un vistazo a los cuadros colgados en la pared, le gustaban a pesar de no haber sido obra de Lisbon.

- ¡allá vamos!-

Los ojos de Jane se dirigieron a las escaleras, donde Lisbon había aparecido.

Patrick sintió que le bajaba un hilo de sudor por el centro de la columna vertebral. Teresa Lisbon estaba asombrosamente guapa. Los ojos se pasearon desde su cabello perfectamente recto hasta el escote de su vestido negro, continuó hasta las mangas largas y terminó en la falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Si, se dijo a sí mismo, estaba absolutamente guapa.

Un destello de sorpresa pareció ensanchar los ojos de Jane, pero lo sustituyó inmediatamente por una mirada fría y serena. Él se veía apuesto en aquel esmoquin, pensó Lisbon, necesitaba verlo con ropa diferente a la de sus chalecos para confirmar lo apuesto que era.

El silencio que se había formado comenzaba a resultar embarazoso.

- luces fantástica – dijo Jane dando un paso hacia delante.

- gracias, tú también luces genial – La voz de ella era suave.

Jane respiró profundamente.

- ¿estás lista? –

- claro- dijo ella, pasó a su lado para recoger un pequeño bolso sobre la mesa, al hacerlo Jane la siguió con la mirada esta vez sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

Un fuerte ¡c_lin, clin, clin! _Resonó en su mente, era el sonido del premio gordo. Los ojos de Jane se detuvieron en la espalda desnuda de Lisbon. El vestido tenía un escote en forma de U ancha que exponía cada centímetro de piel, del cuello a la cintura.

_Se tomó en serio lo de ir a comprar un bonito vestido _Pensó _va a ser una larga velada…_

….

Jane no le prestó atención a la cara champaña ni a la comida suculenta, en realidad, su mundo quedó reducido a una espalda femenina salpicadas con pecas, lo que daría por contarlas una a una.

Se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un sorbo de Champán mientras veía como Rigsby le tocaba la espalda accidentalmente para llamar su atención, el podría hacer lo mismo, pensó alzando las cejas, claro si no estuviera en medio de una conversación aburrida con los pesos pesados del CBI.

- … Jane ha resuelto para el CBI más de cien casos, lo que lo deja como el mejor consultor que hemos tenido en toda la historia-

Jane inclinó la cabeza hacia Hightower quien estaba a su lado.

- Tengo entendido que el señor Jane es la razón que despierta más demandas cada año- repuso el fiscal general quien parecía estar en una reunión de negocios y no en una fiesta.

Jane dejó escapar un largo suspiro de impaciencia.

- por favor, si el número de demandas es más importante que los casos que resuelvo ya estaría hace años fuera del CBI, pero aquí estoy lo que significa que yo mantengo esto andando. Gracias a personas como yo, personas como ustedes pueden dormir tranquilos-

Jane terminó su copa de Champán.

- ya comprendo porque es la principal causa de demandas…- a continuación siguió una larga charla por parte del fiscal sobre buen comportamiento, Jane lo ignoro y volvió a mirar a Lisbon, estaba de lado, pero aun así podía ver parte de su espalda y de repente se le ocurrió una idea inquietante: ¿Cuándo una mujer usaba un vestido como ese que hacía con el sostén?, miró a su alrededor para vigilar que nadie lo estuviera vigilando y luego sus ojos se deslizaron hacías sus pechos… nada, las mujeres no hacían nada con respecto al sostén.

Cuando a ella se acercó a la barra para beber algo aprovechó para escaparse del pequeño grupo en el que estaba e ir a su encuentro.

Cuando tenía en mano un vaso lleno de whisky estaba lista para regresar al tumulto, pero al darse la vuelta casi choca con Patrick Jane.

- pensé que veníamos juntos- dijo reclamando su atención.

- solo necesitaba un chofer-

- me siento utilizado-

Lisbon se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¿te estabas divirtiendo con el fiscal?-

- si consideras diversión oír a un hombre parlotear sobre educación pues entonces la estaba pasando en grande-

- odio estas fiestas-

- yo también… pero ya que estamos aquí vamos a pasárnosla en grande- dijo tendiéndole la mano- bailemos-

Lisbon era consciente del lugar y de los invitados, sin embargo acepto la propuesta, ya habían bailado una vez y el mundo no se había acabado.

Sonaba una melodía suave lo que los obligaba a bailar pegados. Lisbon tuvo que estirar el brazo para alcanzar el hombro y Jane colocó su mano en un costado, sobre la tela de su vestido, no debía tocar la espalda.

Lisbon pensó que se sentía muy bien estar en los brazos de Jane, posó los ojos en la mano entrelazada con la suya y vio el anillo de bodas destellar en el dedo anular. Se sintió mal por un momento.

- si no te gusta estar aquí podemos irnos cuando quieras-

Jane pensó que sería buena idea.

- cuando tú quieras-

Durante el baile accidentalmente sus dedos tocaron la piel desnuda de su espalda y sintió que se quemaba.

Evitó mirarla, por la proximidad que había entre ellos le sería fácil ver lo dilatadas que estaban sus pupilas. El no debía poner la mano en la espalda, pero lo deseaba desde que la había recogido en su casa, así que en contra de su propia voluntad sus dedos se deslizaron por la piel de la agente y la exploraron lentamente.

Jane dejó escapar un suspiro mientras ella se estremecía en sus brazos.

De pronto la canción acabó y no tenían ninguna excusa para seguir unidos, lentamente se separaron.

- será mejor irnos-

Jane asintió.

- no se irán ahora, la fiesta está empezando-Hightower no parecía feliz al ver que la estrella del CBI se marchaba de la fiesta.

- ya cumplí con mi parte, vine y me voy- dijo Jane sin dar oportunidad a replicas, Lisbon quien no había tenido problemas en pasar desapercibida ante su jefa ya se le había adelantado, Jane la alcanzó de inmediato.

Si cruzaron dos palabras durante el trayecto fue mucho, evitaron el contacto visual y físico, cualquier otra cosa que delatara los bajos instintos que ambos sentían en ese momento estaba prohibido dentro del coche.

- listo- dijo Jane aparcando frente a la casa de Lisbon- sana y salva, he cumplido mi labor de chofer a la perfección-

Lisbon evitó echarle en cara que estuvo a punto de pasarse dos semáforos en rojo.

- gracias, te invitaría a tomar algo…-

- pero no tienes nada-

- exacto, a menos que quieras agua-

Por alguna razón ella no se bajaba.

- hace una noche muy bonita-

Jane asintió.

- la más bonita que he visto en mucho tiempo-

Su corazón se detuvo, tenía que salir de allí o iba a pasar algo, que, no sabía, pero iba a pasar algo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que él se había acercado peligrosamente, ¿o había sido ella? Sin embargo ahora lo único que le importaba era la mirada solemne de sus ojos azules.

- ¿Jane?- susurró insegura.

Él se acercó más y Lisbon observó con claridad los rasgos masculinos de su cara, ella hizo lo mismo y se inclinó hacia adelante mordiéndose el labio inferior en anticipación de su beso, porque eso era lo que iba a ocurrir y lo sabía muy bien.

Cuando sus labios cubrieron los de ella perdió el control, puso sus dos manos en la nuca de Teresa y la acercó más a él: la besó con suavidad, con lentitud y luego con pasión, su lengua estaba haciendo todo tipo de cosas extraordinarias y ninguno de los dos lo impidió.

- te necesito más cerca- susurro con voz tensa. Ella se dio cuenta que lo único que podía hacer era asentir, cualquier tipo de razón, remordimiento o culpa había desaparecido de su cabeza.

El salió del coche y Lisbon lo siguió, volvieron a besarse antes y después de abrir la puerta, para cuando llegaron a la cama lo único que tenía el rubio era la parte de abajo, la acostó en la cama y Lisbon aprovechó para deshacerse de los tacones, cuando alzó la mirada vio a Jane completamente desnudo… gloriosamente desnudo.

De repente se sintió horrorizada, era Patrick Jane… ERA JANE!

- ¿Teresa?- preguntó dándose cuenta del creciente pánico que estaba sintiendo, se acercó a ella y la besó lentamente, Lisbon movió su boca contra la suya intentando recordar porque estaba vacilando.

Intentó apartarse, pero Teresa deslizó sus manos por su cuello y hundió los dedos en su pelo rubio, lo atrajo hacía ella y ambos cayeron en la cama. Entre besos y caricias ella se colocó sobre él mientras acariciaba su torso desnudo, el dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo. A Jane le costaba creer que fuera real, y en su mente resonaba una sola palabra: _Más, Más, Más. _Y como si se tratara de una vidente leyendo sus pensamientos Lisbon le dio lo que quería, se apartó de él momentáneamente para dejar caer su vestido bajo su mirada. Los senos de ella quedaron libres y al verlos su respiración se volvió tan agitada que pensó que iba a desmayarse. No, mentiras, estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando ella se quitó las bragas con una lentitud agonizante.

Se montó en encima de su regazo besándolo apasionadamente… y de forma instantánea sus cuerpos se entregaron a la pasión, al deseo… y al amor…

Al día siguiente…

No corrieron de la mano por prados llenos de flores, los pájaros no trinaban cuando se besaban, no atraparon a red John de la noche a la mañana, Jane no se quitó el anillo de matrimonio, ni ella superó sus problemas de confianza, la vida no funcionaba así, no alcanzarían la felicidad de un momento a otro, pero lo intentarían… juntos lo intentarian.


End file.
